Naruto: Sasuke's World
by shericka
Summary: I didn't want to give it away with specific character names, so that's why the title is so boring! YAOI WARNING! not yet, but in the fifth chapter and occasionally in my story. Don't worry, I'll put the warning when the time comes. It's mostly about Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO! **

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

God. How come every time we're training he's reading that damn book?

"Sasuke! This is not nap time! Get off you're ass and try to attack me! If this were a real fight, you'd already be dead!"

He never stops badgering me. I'm doing way better than the other two, that dunce Naruto and weak Sakura, so why does he push me so damn hard?

I twisted my body around and aimed a kick at him. He dodged, leaving me aimed straight for Naruto.

Good, at least I get to kick someone.

When I fell I landed right on top of Naruto. I struggled to get off, but I had twisted my ankle when I landed. Kakashi started laughing at us as I yelled at Naruto.

God, it's like he wasn't even trying to get me off of him.

"Naruto! Get the hell out from under me!" I barked at him, not in the mood to play whatever game this was.

I looked back at Naruto, prepared to give him my very best glare when I saw his face: flushed, red, and his breathing rapid.

"Ummm… well…. I uh….." he stuttered, then thought for a second. "How am I supposed to get off of you, if you're the one on top of me?" he queried.

Sakura got up and walked over to us, then asked Naruto

"Sense when did you start stuttering like that Naruto?" she glared down at him.

"H-he… ummmm…. Uh…k-knocked my breath out, t-that's all."

I looked back at him and a thought crossed my mind. No…. He could never. It's impossible.

Or is it?

I turned back at him, wondering if what I thought were true.

"Okay, as fun as this is, practice is over, so I'm going home now." Kakashi said before turning to leave.

"Common Sakura, you too."

"Me? But why do I have to?" she puzzled.

"Lets leave these two to work out their issues alone."

"B-but, but-"

"Now Sakura." He said, growing impatient.

"Ohhh…. All right…" she grumbled before walking away with him.

Within seconds Naruto and I were alone in the forest. I glanced back down at him, now curious.

"Naruto?"

He blinked a few times and I felt his heart falter.

"Ummm…..yes Sasuke?"

his face was turning red again and he was heating up. He looked away guiltily.

Well, now was my chance if I was ever going to ask him.

"Naurto, are you gay?"

it was the question that had been bothering me for weeks.

"Uhhh…..well…..what do y-you m-mean by gay-y?" he stuttered out.

"Um, as in, do you like men?" I was beginning to worry.

"I…uh…. Like girls."

"Oh." I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until I let it out with relief.

"But… I also like guys." He added, whispering.

My. Heart. Stopped.

I grew quiet and was breathless.

"Sooooo, what do you think about that Sasu?" he asked with his blue eyes shining up at me.

How do I feel about that? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I felt disgusted! How could he? All of the gay jokes people had made about us before suddenly made sense and frightened me. The only thing I managed to say was

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW! And don't you ever, I mean EVER call me "Sasu" again!" I screamed.

And with those last few words he took off and I swear I could see tears falling behind him.

**Author's Note!**

**For people thinking "oh, he's being so mean! I don't wanna read this!" wait for the next two-ish chapters. And it turns into yaoi in the fifth. I already wrote 11 chapters, so if you want me to keep putting them up, COMMENT! Even if you didn't like it, COMMENT! Hmmmmm…. I'm also thinking about trying to translate it into Spanish or something so more people would read it but im not so sure I trust my crappy computer to translate it…. Give me ideas! And spoiler alert! This story is going to have pretty much everyone gay, even in the Akatsuki. People are gonna break up too, so if you start to have a favourite couple, comment and I'll try to keep them together! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO!**

(Chapter two)

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

Oh joy. I had managed to scream at the only person with me in the forest.

Now I was al alone with a broken ankle.

I tried to get up, and was halfway standing when I fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

Shit that hurt! I must've really fucked up my ankle when I landed on Naruto.

After I said his name I felt bad. I really shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I'm probably the only person he trusted enough to tell that and I betrayed him.

I don't even know why I freaked out so much. It's not as if he likes me, right? I mean really. Naruto liking me? Impossible. I practically torture him on a daily basis.

I tried to stand again, and this time made it to a tree. I sat down, took out my cell phone, and dialed the only number I knew.

After a few rings later I heard a "hello? Sasuke?"

I didn't know what to say, so all I said was "umm….yeah. I…..uh…."

Smooth Sasuke. I could have mentally smacked myself for that.

"You need me to do something for you, don't you?"

I heard him sigh then say

"Fine. Ill go get you. Where are you?"

I told him where I was and a few minutes later he came with a sour look on his face.

"Now explain to me why the 'Great and Mighty Sasuke Uchiha' needs me to rescue him?" he said sarcastically.

I smiled back at the red-headed boy and said with a smirk

"And why is 'Gaara of the Sand' coming all the way out here to, as you put it, rescue me?"

"Are you trying to turn this into something odd and perverse?"

"Oh god. Please don't start with the whole 'gay talk' thing today. I've already had quite the experience with that."

"What's up your ass?" he asked while cocking one hairless eyebrow.

Of all the expressions to use. Why that one?

"Gahhh! Gaara! What the hell! Never!"

What the hell is wrong with him! What kind of a person asks that question?

He smirked then replied "hey, had to ask. You and Naruto ya know? We wouldn't be shocked if it turned out that way."

"And you are implying?" I asked him, wondering what goes through his mind.

"Oh nothing. Just asking. Why are you getting all defensive like that if you're not gay?"

He was really asking me that question? He's the one with the 'love' tattoo on his forehead, not me.

"I wouldn't have been sitting here all alone in the forest, then having to call you if I were gay, because if I were, I wouldn't have freaked out when Naruto told me that he was g-" I froze, suddenly realizing what I just did.

""w-wait. What? Narutos gay?" his eyes got wider and his jaw dropped.

"Uh…. Surprise?"

"Wow. That's just… um…whoa. So are you…?" he asked with a strange look in his wide green eyes.

"No I'm not gay. Why does everyone think I am?" he blinked a few times as if surprised by my question.

"You're really not? But you're such a pretty boy, and you and Naru -"

"I'm a what?" I interrupted.

"Ummmmm…..a pretty boy?" he answered uneasily.

I stood there for a second trying to process what he just said.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"W-well…. Um…f-for a guy you are…"

Sense when did everyone start stuttering like that around me?

"Are you… ya know. Like Naruto?" he shifted back and forth then finally admitted.

"Yeah. I am." Then added. "Well, I think he's bi. I'm just gay."

I stared in disbelief. Naruto and Gaara?

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone, just to let you know. But just answer one thing. Who do you like? Who made you realize you were…. Gay?"

"Um. You did Sasuke."

Wow. That was unexpected. How could he? How did I turn him gay?

"Uh…so… change of subject. So, can you help me home now?" I asked, knowing that I still needed his help.

"Oh sure." He looked at me as if waiting for me to yell 'get away from me you fag' or something like that. I guess the shock from him and Naruto was starting to wear off. It's not as if they actually changed at all.

I stumbled up again and asked him to carry me.

He snickered then lifted me marriage style.

"Whoa. Sasu, you're a lot lighter than you look."

I felt my eye twitch.

How come both of the guys I now know are gay started calling me 'Sasu'?

"What's wrong with the name Sasu?" he questioned.

"Ugh. Nothing. At least it's not any worse." I grumbled.

"Soooo. What kind of payment am I going to get for bringing you back to your house?"

I stared up at him and a thought crossed my mind. Rape.

He saw the frightened look on my face and frowned.

"I'm not that kind of person Sasu. I'm not going to touch you or make you do anything. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime this week."

"As in, like, a date?" I was starting to wonder if he didn't understand that I was straight.

"No. as in, we're friends and we should talk sometime. Okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I was still wary of it, but agreed anyway.

He helped me home and bandaged my ankle. When he left I couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was and how I could possibly make it up to him for being such an asshole when he told me his…. Secret.

**Author's Note!**

**See? Sasuke's getting nicer already XD**

**And I thought about the whole Spanish thing and realized I reeeeeally don't trust my computer enough. Soooooo? Whatta ya think? I would already know what you're thinking if you people would COMMENT! Common, read the next chapter, you know you wanna. **

***author froths at the mouth.***

**I'm posting the next chapter in about a day, so read it! You have no excuse!**

_**READ AND COMMENT! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO!

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

In the morning when I woke up, I decided that the first thing I had to do was apologize to Naruto.

I went outside and started looking for him. A few minutes later I saw him sitting on a swing, his eyes red and puffy.

"Naruto? Are you okay? I was totally wrong for yelling at you like that yesterday, I just freaked out."

He looked up at me with his sad blue eyes.

"Its okay I guess. That's pretty much how I expected you to act."

I looked down at him blankly, not sure of what to say next.

"You know you're not alone, right? Gaara is g-"

"Gaara is what?" asked Sakura, who seemed to appear out of thin air.

Me and Naruto both exchanged glances at each other.

"Uh… we were just saying that he's a great fighter, that's it." Naruto blabbed.

"Oh well that's boring." She said before walking away.

Thank god Naruto's a quick thinker.

Wait, what's wrong with that sentence? Naruto? A quick thinker? Normally that would be me, so why was I the one frozen from her question? That's kinda wei-

Naruto interrupted my thoughts by asking "Gaara's gay?" he shout-whispered.

"Shhhhhh! Not so damn loud! But yeah, he's gay. I found out yesterday."

"Wait. How? Did he just tell you?"

"I… uh…. Sorta asked, then he told me that he likes me…, so yeah…" awkward!

He stared open eyed at me.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I guess. Why?" I started to think about my earlier thoughts. No. he couldn't.

"I've liked you since I first met you. I just didn't know what type of like until recently."

Whoa. I was not expecting that.

"Me? How could you like me? I'm a total asshole most of the time! And I torture you on a daily basis, and call you names, and purposefully try to make your life a living hell! How could you like m-"

He leaned forward and harshly pressed his lips to mine, this being the second time, but the first on purpose.

I pulled away after a few seconds and told him "we're going to get caught Naru!" he giggled, yes giggled, then added "you're first thought isn't 'stop kissing me' but its 'we'll get caught'? And now you're calling me Naru?"

"I-…..I….uh…well…" oh god. I had no excuse. "Holy shit, I'm gay?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"apparently." He said with a wide grin stretching across his face. "So who do you like is the question."

I tried to clear my thoughts. Who did I like? I had just discovered I was gay like four seconds ago, god Naru, gimmie a minute to think.

"Ummm. I don't really know yet." I finally admitted.

"Well, do you want to go out with me until you figure out who you really like, or if you end up liking me in the end anyway?"

Should I? I mean, I think I like him, but I don't want to break his heart if I reject him… so…

"Well… uh… do you w-want to go out….with me?" I stumbled. Wow. That must be the most pathetic way anyone's ever been asked out.

"Fuck yeah!" he was bursting with excitement.

"But we really need to take you shopping first. I mean really. An orange jumpsuit? It gives me a headache just to glance at it. Literally."

He chuckled, then looked down from my body to himself. "Okay, deal. But only if I get to pick out stuff for you too." He grinned from ear to ear again, practically glowing from happiness.

A few hours later we came back to my house and changed out clothes. Naruto was now wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black shirt, and a gray beanie (it is winter after all). I looked at him from head to toe and thought 'yeah. So much better than before.'

"Hey, you too Sasuke!" he giggled and handed me a bag of clothes to put on. He hadn't even showed me what he wanted me to wear. He said I probably wouldn't if I knew.

I put on the clothes, then walked out, surprised by what he picked. I was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans ever, a tight ass dark purple shirt, vans, and a pair of silver earrings, seeing as I have three holes in one ear and two in the other.

He also pulled out a small white box and opened it up. Inside were two necklaces, one for him, and one for me. He put his on, then walked forward and put mine on before stealing another kiss and leaving the room.

I looked down at my necklace and smirked. 'N' and 'S'. I started chuckling then wandered off to find and thank Naruto.

Author's Note!

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

PLEASE! T.T I might cry if you don't comment!

**It will get more interesting, just wait about one/ twoish chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO!

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

I was in the kitchen when suddenly, Naruto popped out of a closet and said "Boo!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "You really think I'd be afraid of that after everything else?"

He tilted his head to the side as if confused, then remembered. "Oh. Yeah." He looked down at the floor, sad.

"That's not your fault Naru. Besides, I'm the one that brought it up. It's not your fault Itachi's a monster."

"Well… okay. I was just making sure."

"Ok… so…" God this was turning awkward. I had to do something to change the mood, and fast. "So… should we tell everyone that we're dating?"

"Oh! Yeah! I want to, but if you don't…" He looked down at his feet.

"Of course I'll tell people. I don't care if they know. I mean really, what will they do? Call me a fag and try to kick my ass? I'd like to see them try."

"Well, ok, so what do you want to do now?"

"Um… I think we have to go practice with Kakashi at 12… What time is it now?" I asked.

He looked down at his watch, then back to me. "How pissed will he be if we're late?"

"Um… really pissed? Why?"

"Cuz it's 1:15."

Oh shit! We are so dead! "Common naruto! We gotta get there as fast as we can and be lucky if he doesn't kill us!"

We ran out the room and a few minutes later were in front of an angry-looking Kakashi.

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

We walked up to Kakashi and saw him sitting there pissed.

"And where exactly were the two of you? Naruto I can imagine being late, but not you, Sasuke."

"Uh… w-we… were, um…" My raven-haired boyfriend mumbled.

"We were at his house having fun."

I looked back over to see Sasu staring wide-eyed at me.

"Naruto… what does 'having fun' mean exactly?" questioned Sakura.

"We just hung out and talked. Why?"

She replied "Because it sounds kind of… gay."

She glanced back over at Sasu, then added "But… uh… I know that you would never be gay Sasuke. I'm just saying that Naruto is g-"

"We're dating." Sasuke blurted out.

"You're what?" Sakura and Kakashi said in unison.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gay now." he added.

"B-b-but-t-t… you can't be! That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Yeah, so fucking what? Life's not fair. Don't give me that shit about how life's not fair cuz the guy you like is gay. At least your family wasn't slaughtered by your own brother! At least you can come home to a family that loves you! So don't you give me a shitty lesson on how 'life's not fair."

Tears poured from his angry black eyes as he stormed off.

Kakashi and Sakura stood motionless, still shocked by Sasu's outburst.

I ran off looking for him and bumped into Gaara along the way. "Oh. Hey Gaara. Have you seen Sasu?

He gave me a strange look, then said "No, I haven't. But I've been meaning to ask you… do you also like Sasuke? He told me that you're gay too and-"

"We're dating now, and yeah, he told me all about you too."

"Wait. You two are dating? Since when?"

"Umm… today." I said nervously."

"Yesterday he was straight, so how did that happen?"

"I don't really know." I admitted. "It just sorta did."

His expression turned to hurt and anger and he pushed passed me, muttering something about "Damn bastard turning Sasu gay right after I told him I-" and then it was too quiet to hear anymore.

Oh wow. Good move Naruto. Go ahead and make more enemies. As if you don't already have enough.

I wandered off again in search of Sasu.

I went to his house and pushed open the door. "Sasuke?" I said to the seemingly empty house.

I heard sobbing in another room and walked inside to comfort him.

I sat on the bed next to him and he was crying out "God I hate everything. Life just completely sucks!"

"Common, it'll be okay Sasu. Don't worry about it. And besides, now you have me."

He leaned over and layed on top of me, crying into my shirt. He gave me a sloppy kiss, then fell asleep on my chest.

Author's Note: :] Shonen-ai!

Muwahahaha! ~It's turning gay fast, don't cha think?

REVIEW! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT OR DIE! (not really…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I claim no ownership of anything related to Naruto.**

*Sasu's P.O.V.*

I awoke later in the day on top of Naruto with his shirt soaked with my tears.

I nudged him to see if he was still up. He opened his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Hmm? Yeah Sasuke?" he asked.

"Oh. I was just seeing if you were up or not, so I guess if you want to go back to sleep, you-"

I glanced back at him and smirked.

I had spoken too soon. I looked back at the sleeping blonde boy and couldn't help but think about how cute he looks.

Oh god. Cute? Wow I'm turning gay fast. It's weird when you stop to think about it.

I was still watching Naruto when he suddenly turned, now on top of me.

"Mmmm…" he moaned.

That is one really odd sleeping sound I thought to myself.

"Naruto?"

"Mmmm… yes Sasu?"

I jumped a little, not expecting him to be awake.

"I thought you went back to sleep."

"Naw. I'm still tired though." He stopped and paused for a minuted. "But I was wondering if you wanted to do something…"

His face was turning red again.

"Uh… sure. What do you want to do?" I queried.

"Ummm… w-well, d-do you wa-ant to hav-ve sex-x?" he stuttered.

I stopped breathing and the room grew quiet.

"Have sex?" that was not what I was expecting.

*Naru's P.O.V.*

After I saw the look on his face I added "Oh… well we don't have to if you don't want to…"

I bit my lip and felt so stupid. I never should have asked.

Sasuke looked uneasily and glanced away.

"Um… it's not that I don't want to, but… well… I've never had sex before." he admitted.

"Well neither have I." I said. "You don't have to be a pro, I just want to… ya know, with you."

"Even if it turns out bad?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said before lightly brushing my lips against his.

Before I knew it, we were making out and I had slipped my hand under his shirt.

He started unbuttoning my shirt and threw it to the floor. He slipped his tongue further into my mouth and I moaned in appreciation.

I reached for his zipper and his breathing quickened.

I was sliding his pants off when I felt him reach and unbutton my pants too. I was starting to feel for him something I had only before felt for women.

I began to ache and the urge to slide myself into Sasuke's heat became more noticeable.

"Do it." he gasped.

I slid his pants off the rest of the way and Sasu finished unzipping mine.

""Do we need to use a-"

He cut me off by saying "No, no lube, no condoms. I want the pain, and I trust you enough."

I reached one hand around, grabbing his ass, my finger circling his opening.

"No need to stretch me either." he moaned. "I just want you to fuck me as hard as you can." he breathed.

He wrapped his legs around me and groaned as I slid into his entrance.

I wasn't really sure what to do, so I moved in and out, my pace quickening with every thrust.

"Ung! Uh, harder, faster!" he gasped, his hands now grasping my shoulders and pushing me in further.

*Sasu's P.O.V.*

By now I was moaning like a fucking whore, and I knew it.

For his first time, Naruto was fucking amazing.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he began stroking my cock, timing it with each thrust. We were both rock hard and I could feel Naruto inside of me and his eyes were fluttering in pleasure.

"Guh, nu-uh, I'm going to- uh!"

I felt him spill inside of me, and I did the same.

We both collapsed and he laid on top of me.

We were gasping for air when he looked down and giggled.

"Huh? What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm all sticky now." he smiled and pointed to his stomach.

"Ew." My face wrinkled up.

"What are you saying ew for?" he laughed. "It's all from you."

I smirked again then said "Yeah, well next time I'm the guy, so I'll be the one all sticky."

"I shoulda guessed that would happen." he laughed.

**Author's Note!**

**comment dammit! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!**


	6. Author's Note :3

Haha…. Ok so I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been busy with high school stuffs…(aka I'm too lazy xP) but Imma try to put up new chapters soon ^-^

…And I know I'm not supposed to put up author's note chapters but I just did so idgaf! :P


End file.
